Will You Be My Soul?
by NomNomOn
Summary: The team comes across a case that will push them all over the edge. A race against time. They thought they had seen all kind of madness, but nothing, compares to what they are about to face. Will they be able to cope with all the secrets? WARNING: ABUSE/RAPE/KIDNAPPING/TEEN Please R


_Hi everyone and welcome to whatever this is. I just want to let you know that this is my first story for "Criminal Minds". I just decided to give it a go, and I hope you enjoy._

_Disclaimed: I do not know Criminal Minds (I mean, obviously!) or the characters (thank you, captain obvious). Only the characters I created are mine!_

**WARNING: This is extreme, please if you are offended by any type of rape, abuse or rough language, this story is not for you. Thank you! Abuse/Rape/Kidnapping/Murder/Mentions of drug abuse**

"_We accept the love we think we deserve" –Stephen Chbosky (The Perks Of Being A Wallflower)_

**Chapter 1 – Little thieves, big problems**

_They aren't bad kids, they really aren't. They just don't know better. Can you see yourself being trapped around nothing but pain, distrust, anger? Deeply, I know it's not their fault. It's who created them. Who taught them to be the monsters they are now. And, this is just one a story…_

….

"Ready?" – The blue eyed boy, asked. There was an evil grin on his smile, maybe not evil. Maybe it was something else. But, definitely, something not good.

"I was born ready." – The green eyed boy answered, sharing the same evil glow.

"May the best one win" – The other boy replied

"Same." – One last glared and one hand shake – "That would be me, of course."

"We'll see about that!"

….

**Derek Morgan P.O.V**

"It's weird, we never went out just the two of us, don't you think?" – Reid asked me. And he was right. I couldn't remember the last time we went out alone. Or even the last time we had a day off work.

He had his nose stuck to his book, for a change. We had planned this whole day, we were on our way to the pharmacy shop, because apparently, Reid was having trouble sleeping. It was not his fault, it was the books fault. He wouldn't stop reading until sunrise. I think his name fit him perfectly in every way- Reid, reads a lot.

"Yeah, but it would be nice if you lay down the book for a second. Reid, we are walking down the street, you're gonna crash into something."

"Impossible." – He replied, not taking his eyes of the written pages.

"Reid." – I stopped. He turned, analyzing my face expression.

"Oh, I guess you're right. And I wouldn't make a good company if I'm always with books. I'll finish it when I get home." – He closed the book but still kept it on his left hand. – "The pharmacy is just around the corner."

I opened the door and the little bell on top of it rang a bit, warning the owner we were here. The shop was pretty must empty, only three other people.

"I'll be right back." – Reid whispered, walking to the corridor. I leaned against the wall, watching him disappear along the tall cabinets.

The door shot opened and little bell rang again. Two kids came in; they couldn't be more than seventeen years old. I found it weird, what were two teens doing all alone in a pharmacy shop? I decided not to worry too much, yet I kept attentive.

One boy, the boy on the right, had black hair and blue eyes, kinda like A.J's eyes, vivid blue.

The boy on the left had brown, curly hair which was hidden under the grey beanie he was wearing. His green eyes were enormous and expressive.

One thing I knew for sure, those kids weren't something else. Probably poor. The black haired boy whispered to his friend something unable to hear and both turned to look around the shop, observing. That made me even more curious.

They still hadn't noticed me, so I decided to hide behind the pack of pills in front of me.

The beanie boy nodded, pointing to the pharmacist. He started to walk away to meet the old man, leaving the blue eyed boy behind.

"Hi, could you help me? I ne.." – That was all I could hear from the conversation between the pharmacist and the teen. It seemed like he, purposely, made the old man face away from the cashier.

Immediately, the other boy ran silently to the cash register and begun forcing it open, really hard.

Now I realized what they were trying to do.

"Hey! Stop!" – I yelled, obviously surprising the teens. The blue eyed jumped slightly, his eyes wide open, his eyebrows up.

The next thing I knew, the boy was running out the door. It was a natural reflex, I understood that. And so it was me going after him.

"Logan, run!" – The green eyed boy screamed. For a brief moment of shock, he forgot to run himself, but quickly he remembered.

….

**Normal P.O.V**

They were running their way down the busy street. People were staring, some annoyed with all the fuss and confusion, others were just curious and suspecting. The boy ran as fast as he could, not caring about who stood in his way, he pushed and pull everyone away, probably an act of panic. Right now, all he wanted was to escape.

Morgan ran faster, faster in which step. His well build feature gave him that advantage over the boy. Through the rough chase he noticed something which bothered him, the boy seemed to be hurt. Badly hurt on his right leg, seeing he was limping and making less effort on that leg.

"Stop, kid!" – The boy looked over his shoulder and realized how close that stranger was getting to him. He was going to hurt him, he thought. But, he honestly believed it.

In a miscalculation, he turned to a dark corner, expect there was no way out. His eyes search desperately for somewhere to go, but it was too late.

"No...No! Let me go! Let me go!" – Morgan grabbed him gently, wrapping a strong arm around his stomach. He could feel the boy's breathing coming in short breaths, his heart beating faster than recommend.

"Hey, Hey. Calm down, hey." – The black haired boy was squirming uncontrollably, shaking like someone was truly hurting him. Morgan was forced to hold the teen tighter in attempt to making stop and actually talk to him.

But as he closed his arm harder around the teen, the boy let out an agony scream, burying his nails on the man's arm.

Morgan let him go, yet the boy did something unexpected. He did not run as he predicted, no… He feel to his knees and hugged his belly, crying.

Morgan looked at him, he didn't know how to react, but immediately he knew what had happened. In fact, he was quite familiar with situation like this.

"Hey…Hey… don't be scared. I'm sorry, ok?" – His voice was as slow as he could. Kneeling down next to the boy he landed a hand on the teen's shoulder who instantly jerked away in fear.

"I'm Morgan, what's your name?" – He, again tried, yet not getting any response from the teen, only the crying moans. –"Who hurt you, son?" – And with that silence was all that was heard.

"No one hurt me." – Morgan smiled inside, even though he knew it was a pure lie, at least the boy was talking.

"You can trust me." - Suddenly the boy turned angrily to him – "I mean it, son"

"Are you the police?"

He gulped – "Not exactly"

"I'll take that as a yes." – Distrust was written all over his face – "Stay away from me."

"I can help you. You can come with me down to th…"

"I don't need your help. I don't want your help. Especially from a black dude. You disgust me." – He pushed Morgan and then ran away again. But this time, he didn't chase him. He just stood there, thinking.

He used to be like that, like that boy…lost.

….

"What happened?" – Reid asked, already sitting in the car.

"Nothing… just some kids tried to rob the pharmacy."

"That much I know. But happened to you. You look… sad."

"I'm not. It's just that he got away."

"Ah! You have been overtaken by a teenager. Did you know that some of.."

"I don't care Reid." – He growled.

"Oh… Alright."

…..

The rolling skateboards swayed around the plain cement ground. Walls painted and written with artistic graffiti's.

The green eyed boy waited sitting on the dirty bench next to a cloud of smoke from the burned cigarettes which the youngest youth had smoked. He smiled sighting his friend.

"I WON, bitches!" – He yelled waving a fist on the air.

"You didn't win shit, Sam" – The blue eyed boy answered with an upset tone.

"Oh I think I did. It was your fault we got screwed up, but I was doing just fine, my good sir."

"Did you get the money? Pills? Drugs?"

"No…"

"Then we both lost. My good sir!" - He bowed ironically.

"You are such a bad loser, Logan!"

" I would be if I actually lost sometime." – He showed his usual cocky smile that Sam knew so well.

He rolled his eyes and took a deep breath – "Hey, but what happened?"

"Grrr, nothing. I got away, obviously. He wasn't competition to me." – Logan lied with all his strengths.

"Oh alright, Logie!" – Sam looked down and saw a stain of blood on Logan's shirt around his waist. – "You're bleeding!"

"Oh, what? Oh, this is nothing." – The teen's voice cracked.

"Nothing?"

"I got go, Sam. See you tomorrow, okay? And maybe tomorrow we can get your ADHD pills ahahaha" – He laughed

"I don't have ADHD! I'm just a very, very… happy person. Oh shut up!"

As Logan walked away his smiled slowly fade away, his stomach hurt. He didn't want to go home. Any other place would be welcome, but not home. Please, just not his home.

…

He could already feel the smell of it. The stank of alcohol on the floor and on the kitchen balcony.

He stood, quietly at the front porch. He just didn't want to go in. Going in, meant no going back. The keys were in his hand, tickling. He knew he had to entered, but he just prayed that this time, just tonight, it would be different.

Swallowing, closing his eyes, he stepped inside his house.

"Finally! Where the fuck have you been?" –His prayers didn't work. They never did.

"Just out with some friends." – The teen boy's eyes were glued to the floor, seeming the best thing he could do.

The man, so much taller than him. So much stronger than him. So much worse than him.

"Liar, you have no friends." – His father smiled, enjoying the moment. Sick, he was.

"I do, I have Sam and.. an… and Kate, and my girlfr…" – He stooped that those words. He must keep it a secret. But his father knew too well, and he didn't need to finish that sentence to realize what his son was going to say. Perfect…

"Your what?"

"Nothing"

His father walked angrily at him, leaving only one inch between them. Logan could only reach to his shoulder. He was half of the man standing in front of him.

"Are you lying to me, boy? LOOK AT ME WHEN I'M TALKING TO YOU!" - That made Logan jumped, immediately locking his eyes with his fathers.

"I'm n…ot lying… I'm. I just… I…" – he gagged. The words just weren't coming alright.

"Too fucking dumb to talk right. I don't think you learned your lesson. Maybe I better refresh your memory." – With that, the man spat in his son face who backed away tripping over his own feet.

The older man grabbed a whole strong fist of Logan's hair, pulling up painfully.

"Please…Not tonight, please." – He begged, almost in a whisper

"Shut the fuck up. You little brat, wanna stay there and play innocent? I know you go to your girlfriend's house every night, am I right? You must fuck her really hard don't you?" – The man's anger was at its limit. He didn't know how many beers he had drunk, but from the intense smell on his breath, must have been more than a few.

"No! That's not true! I don't do that, any of that!"

His father grabbed his chin in frustration – "Are you calling me a liar, boy?"

"Yes, I am! You're nothing but lying scum! You don't know anything, but you walk around like you own the freaking world. I fucking hate you!" – Logan has never been the kind of abused boy who kept it quite. He talked back, really bad. He figured if he was going to get it either way, so not say everything you want?

"You punk!" – He threw him to the ground with a punch, leaving a pink line over his cheek. – "I'll teach you to respect me!" – The boy tried to crawl way, but the immense pain crashing into his ribs was too much. A heavy boot kicking him down.

Three, four, six beats in his already bruised stomach… He moaned from the sharp pain spreading over his body.

But suddenly, it stopped. Logan sighed relieved, he crawled up on the dirty ground making himself look even more childish. He didn't cry this time, it didn't seem necessary. Actually everything seemed to be too calm for comfort.

Footsteps were heard behind him, causing him to squeeze his eyes shut waiting for another blow to strike him. But such never did. Instead, came something much more terrifying.

Soon he felt someone crawling on top of his back, he opened his eyes in fear. – "Get off of me!" – He wanted to turn around and see what his father was doing, or more importantly, what he was planning to do.  
But he couldn't roll over, the weight of the body pressing at the end of his spine was pinning him to the floor.

"No, get off. What are you doing? Dean! Dean! Dad… What ar.. you…" – In that moment, Logan entered in complete panic.

He found it so much scary and disturbing not knowing what the punishment was, than the punishment itself. He was fighting back tears; his father was the only one who could make him cry over sadness.

Both of the man's knees were on which side of the boy's ribs, keeping him as still as possible.

"This will make you learn!" – The boy moaned due the pressure on his spine.

With no warning, his shirt was lift over his head, uncovering his old tired bruises. He felt something that made his mind melt.  
A cold blade pressed against his young skin. He shivered at its touch.

The older man leaned closer until his mouth reached Logan's ear – "I am going to write what you really are." - He said with only one wet breath.

The metal blade dug into the boys flesh making him scream in pain. The blood running down his sides and along his scars.

"Dean, please! Stop! Dad. Hurting me so bad, aaaah please. Don't." – Can you feel it yourself? The blade? Tearing your own skin apart, cutting your veins. Making sounds that would disturb your neighbors.

"What? Not so tough now? You're nothing but a little helpless boy." – Drawing letters in his meat, he cried almost choking with all the sobs stuck in his throat.

"Stop! You're hurting me. Stop, dad! Please. Grrr, I fucking hate you! I hate you! I wish you would die!"

"Like your mom? Would you like me to kill myself like your mother did? She couldn't stand your face any longer, that's why she did it. Because of you!" – He cried even harder now.

The boy could no longer see through his tears that blurred his eyes. It felt like it never ended, was he writing a sentence? Logan had lost track of how many letters his, called "father" had done.

"All done" – He gripped the boy's back of the neck. – "Do you wanna know that I wrote? – He leaned once again, mumbling to his son's ear.

Logan began to scratch the floor beneath him, in attempt to release his anger.

"What girl will want you now?" – The man laughed.

The boy's nails and fingers began to bleed.

…..

So, what do you think? Too much? Please lemme know what you think. I think it's one was kind of boring, but the first chapter always as to be because it's the introduction and blah blah blah :)

_**Next chapter: The truth is always the last**_

"So he's kidnapping kids."

"Not just random kids. The only thing that relates them it's just one factor."

"Which is?"

"They have nothing. Poor kids"

…

He looked himself in the mirror. Dark rings around his eyes and those words written on his shoulder….


End file.
